Shoukaku
Thông tin |slot2= |slot3= | slot4= - Trống - | space1=21 | space2=21 | space3=21 | space4=12 |fuel=55 |ammo=55 |M_AA=4 |M_Armor=3 |S_Fuel=7 |S_Ammo=10 |S_Steel=30 |S_Bauxite=10 |slot1icon= |slot2icon= |slot3icon= |slot4icon= | name 1=Shoukaku Kai | japanesename 1=翔鶴改 | hv 1=''Tường hạc''- Chim hạc bay liệng | id 1=106 | rarity 1=6 | type 1=CV | class 1=Shoukaku | firepower 1=10 (39) | torpedo 1=0 | AA 1= 50 (79) | ASW 1= 0 | LOS 1= 60 (89) | luck 1= 12 (89) | hp 1=75 | armor 1=46 (72) | evasion 1=50 (79) | aircraft 1=84 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Ngắn | slot 1=4 | time 1=Lv30 ( 350 750) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1= | slot4 1=-Trống- | space1 1=24 | space2 1=24 | space3 1=24 | space4 1=12 |fuel 1=65 |ammo 1=70 |M_AA 1=4 |M_Armor 1=3 |S_Fuel 1=7 |S_Ammo 1=10 |S_Steel 1=30 |S_Bauxite 1=10 |slot1icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |slot3icon 1= |slot4icon 1= | name 2=Shoukaku Kai Ni | japanesename 2=翔鶴改二 | hv 2=''Tường hạc''- Chim hạc bay liệng | id 2=261 | rarity 2=7 | type 2=CV | class 2=Shoukaku | firepower 2=0 (63) | torpedo 2=0 | AA 2= 48 (88) | ASW 2= 0 | LOS 2= 85 (93) | luck 2= 20 (97) | hp 2=77 | armor 2=43 (72) | evasion 2=75 (84) | aircraft 2=93 | speed 2=Nhanh | range 2=Trung bình | slot 2=4 | time 2=Lv80 ( 1200 3700 + + ) | slot1 2=-Trống- | slot2 2=-Trống- | slot3 2=-Trống- | slot4 2=-Trống- | space1 2=27 | space2 2=27 | space3 2=27 | space4 2=12 |fuel 2=90 |ammo 2=85 |M_AA 2=5 |M_Armor 2=5 |S_Fuel 2=12 |S_Ammo 2=16 |S_Steel 2=38 |S_Bauxite 2=17 |slot1icon 2= |slot2icon 2= |slot3icon 2= |slot4icon 2= | name 3=Shoukaku Kai Ni A | japanesename 3= 翔鶴改二甲 | hv 3=''Tường hạc''- Chim hạc bay liệng | id 3=266 | rarity 3=7 | type 3=CVB | class 3=Shoukaku | firepower 3=0 (70) | torpedo 3=0 | AA 3= 48 (88) | ASW 3= 0 | LOS 3= 85 (90) | luck 3= 20 (97) | hp 3=78 | armor 3=49 (83) | evasion 3=76 (81) | aircraft 3=76 | speed 3=Nhanh | range 3=Trung bình | slot 3=4 | time 3=Lv88 ( 1700 5700) Lv88 ( 1200 4500) | slot1 3=-Trống- | slot2 3=-Trống- | slot3 3=-Trống- | slot4 3=-Trống- | space1 3=34 | space2 3=21 | space3 3=12 | space4 3=9 |fuel 3=100 |ammo 3=85 |M_AA 3=5 |M_Armor 3=6 |S_Fuel 3=12 |S_Ammo 3=16 |S_Steel 3=40 |S_Bauxite 3=16 |slot1icon 3= |slot2icon 3= |slot3icon 3= |slot4icon 3= }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = |EN26 = Cảm ơn anh, đô đốc. Dành cho em những chiếc máy bay mà em chưa bao giờ thấy, em rất biết ơn anh. Có lẽ... chỉ là có lẽ thôi... nếu ước muốn của em thành hiện thực, sau trận Marianas, chúng ta có thể ở bên nhau...|EN24 = Anh hãy tiếp tế cho cả những chiếc máy bay nữa nhé.|EN27 = Đô đốc, tàu trong ụ sữa chữa đã được sửa hoàn tất rồi.|EN25 = Đô đốc, em luôn thật sự biết ơn vì anh đã làm việc chăm chỉ. Hãy nghỉ ngơi 1 lát nhé, được không. Đô đốc... Em có thể giúp gì cho anh không? Fufu... Em hiểu rồi... vậy là như thế hả. Em vui... em vui lắm! (Kai Ni)|Note26 = Shoukaku was sunk in the Battle of the Philippine Sea, part of the Marianas Campaign. (The infamous retirony death flag "Getting married after this war", sadly.)|入渠完了 = 提督、入渠していた艦の修復が完了しました}} Báo giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = 瑞鶴？どうしたの、何をそんなにイライラしているの？せっかくのクリスマス、これを食べて落ち着いて、ね？…え？ええ～っ！？ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Sao vậy, Zuikaku? Khuôn mặt khó chịu đó là sao? giáng sinh rồi,em phải thư gian đi chứ? Eh, Ehhh~!? |EndOfYear2015 = 師走はやはり色々と忙しいわね。瑞鶴、その布巾は食器用よ・・・ああ、違うの、こっちよ・・・って、ああ！イ・・・タタ・・・ああ！イヤだ！！ |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Tháng 12 thật là một tháng bận rộn mà. Zuikaku, Tấm vải đó là cho đồ dùng trên bàn. Ah, không phải nó, cái này cơ... huh? Aah! Oww... Ah, ôi trời!! |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、妹の瑞鶴共々どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ |NewYear2016_EN = Đô Đốc, một Năm mới hạnh phúc sẽ đến với anh! Tôi mong năm nay anh vẫn quan tâm đến tôi và em gái tôi, Zuikaku, nhé. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 瑞鶴、節分よ。……ううん、心配しないで。鬼役は私に任せて。慣れているから……。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Zuikaku, Lễ hội giao mùa đến rồi này.Không, đừng lo lắng. Cứ để những con quỷ cho chị xử lí. Chị đã từng làm việc này rồi... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 =提督、もしよろしければ、こちらをお受け取りいただけないでしょうか？・・・あぁ、よかった。ありがとうございます！ |Valentine2016_EN = |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine20162015_Note = |Hinamatsuri2016 = 少しずつ、春の陽気になってきました。提督、お花見、瑞鶴と三人で行きたいですね。 |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = Chỉ chút nữa thôi và niềm vui của mùa xuân sẽ đến ngay mà. Đô Đốc, cả tôi và Zuikaku, ba chúng ta cùng đi ngắm hoa nhé. |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Spring line }} Ghi Chú Khi chuyển đổi giữa các dạng ngoài tốn đạn và thép thì còn tốn thêm vật liệu nâng cấp (15 đinh cho chuyển từ Kai Ni sang Kai Ni A, và 10 đinh cho việc chuyển từ Kai Ni A sang lại Kai Ni) Cần lưu ý là các chỉ số hiện đại hóa sẽ mất đi nếu chuyển đổi giữa 2 dạng này, nên khi thấy có điều kiện hãy chuyển... (hoặc đơn giản hơn là gái nhà bạn đã cưới và max cấp) *vụ trong ngoặc đơn chưa có xác nhận. Mô tả Lồng tiếng: Iori Nomizu Minh hoạ: Konishi (コニシ) Ngoại hình Shoukaku mặc một bộ trang phục Miko (巫女 - Vu Nữ) được rút ngắn cùng với giáp cổ tay và giày ống cao với chân vịt mọc ra ở phía sau. Giống như nhiều mẫu hạm khác, cô mang theo cung và mặc một chiếc giáp ngực (muneate) với chữ Shi (シ) viết bằng katakana do chữ Sho (ショ) trong Shoukaku là âm đôi gồm chữ Shi (シ) và chữ yo nhỏ (ョ) tạo thành. Shoukaku có một mát tóc dài màu trắng cùng với một chiếc băng đô màu đỏ. Sàn đáp của cô được gắn vào tay phải. Thông tin bên lề *Bị đánh chìm bởi tàu ngầm [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Cavalla_(SS-244) USS Cavalla] 19/6/1944. *Được cập nhập Kai Ni và Kai Ni A vào ngày 25/9/2015 (16h:00) *Shoukaku Nâng cấp lần 3 (Kai Ni A) là Mẫu hạm thiết giáp thứ 2 của game. Đầu tiên là Taihou sau đó là Zuikaku Kai Ni A và cuối cùng là Saratoga Mk.II Mod.2 *Sau khi được nâng cấp lần 3 (Kai Ni A), cô có khả năng phóng máy bay khi đang bị thương trung bình. **Đồng thời cô có thể trang bị Tập tin:Jet-powered_Fighter-Bomber_Icon_1.png Máy bay ném bom phản lực như Jet Keiun Kai và Kikka Kai. ***Việc trang bị Máy bay ném bom phản lực cho phép cô có thêm 1 lượt phóng máy bay phản lực đầu trận đấu sau đó sẽ tham gia không chiến bình thường. ***Tầm bắn của cô sẽ được nâng lên thành Xa khi trang bị Máy bay ném bom phản lực. Xem thêm *Danh sách mẫu hạm tiêu chuẩn *Hàng không mẫu hạm Shoukaku trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:翔鶴 pt: Category:Hàng không mẫu hạm Category:Lớp Shoukaku Category:Tàu có nâng cấp lần 2